Deceitful Taboos Traduccion
by Flohrchuuz
Summary: Fue amor a primera vista. Ella hizo aletear su corazón. Ella le quitó el aliento. Eran la pareja perfecta... con una excepción - que él pensaba que era su prima. TRADUCCION.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia es de LyricalKris. Yo solo la tradusco..._**

* * *

**_Prologo: Vamos a empezar por el principio_**

Era uno de esos raros días soleados en Forks. Con cuatro años, Mary Alice Brandon estaba jugando con su vecino de al lado,quien tenia cuatro años y medio de edad, Jasper Whitlock Hale, mientras que la madre y tia de Alice, Esme hablaba cerca de ellos. El primo de Alice, Edward, que sólo tenía tres años, dormía tranquilamente con la cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre. Su hermano mayor, Emmett y Jasper hermano mayor de Rosalie iban a una fiesta, los niños más pequeños no habían sido invitados.

Pero eso estaba bien con Alice. Ella no necesitaba a los niños mayores para divertirse.

Al poco tiempo Jasper se sentó en la hierba con la expresión más perpleja en su cara, su pelo largo y rubio que caía sobre sus ojos. "No lo entiendo", dijo lastimeramente.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Alice preguntó, inclinándose para recoger una roca lisa del césped. Ella la examinó durante un minuto y luego se deshizo de ella, olvidando por qué le había interesado en un primer lugar.

"¿No quieres jugar a la casita?" Jasper preguntó con curiosidad. Él había sugerido esta actividad porque pensaba que a las chicas les gustaba jugar a las casitas. Sabía que Rosalie le gusta jugar a la casita... sobre todo con Emmett. También le gustaba jugar al doctor con él, pero su madre los había atrapado una vez y dijo que el juego estaba prohibido.

Alice arrugó la nariz. "¿No? Jugar a la casita no es divertido".

Jasper asintió con la cabeza. "Yo no lo creo tampoco. Mi hermana me hace jugar a las casitas, ella me hace ser el bebé y ella dice que los bebés no pueden hablar, y yo digo que los bebes gritan y me dijo que si gritaba que era un niño malo y ella me daría una paliza ". Pensó un momento. "Rosalie me asusta un poco",le admitió a Alice.

"Eso no suena divertido", dijo Alice, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza porque le gustaba su pelo. Era más largo que el de ella. Le gustaba pasar sus dedos a través de él.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer entonces?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Ummmm", reflexionó Alice, preguntándose qué podían hacer, ya que podrían estar fuera por una vez. Ella se sentó a su lado para pensar. "¡Oh, ya sé. Podemos jugar a los disfraces!" declaró, olvidándose por completo que vestir no era una actividad al aire libre.

Ahora fue Jasper el que arrugó la nariz. " _Eso_ no suena muy divertido. "

"¡No! Lo es", insistió Alice. "yo tendré una boa y un sombrero de vaquero para ti. Entonces podemos jugar a hacer fuertes. ¡HEY! ¿Sabes una cosa?"

Jasper parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Me voy a casar contigo algún día", declaró Alice sin venir a tema.

"¿En serio?" Jasper considerado esto. "¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé", se encogió de hombros Alice. "Yo sólo lo haré Excepto que cuando nos casemos, yo todavía seguiré siendo Mary Alice Brandon porque yo no tengo que cambiar mi nombre por el nombre de un niño."

"Pero ... Brandon _es_ un nombre de chico, "dijo Jasper, frunciendo las cejas.

Alice se echó hacia atrás y hacia delante, absorta en sus pensamientos. "Hmmm".

"Pero", razonó Jasper, "Si eres Mary Alice Hale entonces no es nombre de niño".

Teniendo en cuenta esto por un momento, Alice se levantó. Entonces ella se distrajo por un gran árbol que se extendía entre su casa y la de Jasper. La parte inferior de las ramas forman un área sombreada. Fue perfecto para a-

Los pensamientos de Alice se interrumpieron cuando sintió los labios de Jasper en su piel. Ella saltó hacia atrás, escupiendo en el suelo y pateando la lengua para deshacerse de los piojos, a pesar de que el niño había besado sólo en la mejilla. Jasper la miró, un poco perplejo.

Con las manos en puños a su lado Alice piso fuertemente hacia donde estaba Jasper. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" -preguntó ella.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron porque pensaba que tal vez Alice estaba tan loca como para pegarle y su madre y su padre le había enseñado que nunca se debe golpear a una chica aunque fuera Rosalie. "¡Eso es lo que las personas casadas hacen!" defendió. "Ellos se besan mucho".

"¡No estamos casados!" Alice gruñó con exasperación.

"Oh".

En el porche, Esme Cullen Brandon hablaba con su hermana McKenna Brandon, completamente ajena al matrimonio que planea ir detrás de ellas. Ellas se dedicaban a otra discusión seria. Esme cambió de posición a Edward, que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de hacer entrar en razón a su hermana.

"Kenna, de verdad. Tu simplemente no puede hacer esto."

McKenna y Esme eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día. McKenna tenía la naturaleza ardiente de su madre y su cabello negro azabache. Esme tomó el mando después de la muerte de padre. Ella fue la firme. Ella no entendía que McKenna no podía quedarse más. Había vuelto a Forks después de que su relación con el padre de Alice no había funcionado, pero que había sido de cuatro años. Tenía que vivir en el mundo. "¡No puedo _no_ hacerlo, Mae! "

Esme suspiró. "Tú no eres una niña."

"Así es, yo no lo soy, así que puedo hacer mis propias elecciones de vida."

"Piensa en Alice, Kenna", instó Esme, mirando hacia donde su sobrina estaba jugando, ajena al hecho de que su madre estaba a punto de arrancar de raíz toda su vida.

McKenna estaba exasperado. "¡Estoy pensando en Alice! Piensa en todas las cosas que va a hacer y ver que otros niños ni siquiera sueñan."

"Un niño necesita un hogar estable", argumentó Esme.

"Oh, Mae. Tu sabes que un niño sólo necesita amor, y Alice tiene mucho de eso. ¿Quién necesita estabilidad cuando se tiene la aventura y el mundo a tus pies?"

A pesar de las súplicas de Esme, McKenna y Alice se habían ido el fin de semana siguiente, para no poner los pies en Forks otra vez hasta catorce años más tarde - o eso supuso todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, lo que la familia de Alice no sabía era que no era, de hecho, su perdida sobrina / prima que había sido enviado a permanecer con ellos durante el verano. La chica que pensaba que era Mary Alice Brandon era, en realidad, la mejor amiga de Alice, Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí esta la traducción que les dije que haría :) Espero les guste. Tratare de responder a los RW's. **_

_**Gracias por leer esta traducción xD **_

_**Besos y no leemos pronto.**_


	2. Capitulo 1: In Which There Are Tingles

**_Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia es de LyricalKris. Yo solo la tradusco..._**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: In Which There Are Tingles **

"¿Qué hay sobre Londres?"

Isabella Swan y Alice Brandon yacían uno al lado de la otra sobre su vientre en la cama de Alice. La laptop de Alice estaba abierta delante de ellas y fueron hojeando vuelos y paquetes vacacionales.

Las dos chicas eran más diferentes que similares, salvo por una cosa - sus madres extremadamente inquietas.

Lo único consistente acerca de Renee Swan y McKenna Brandon era que uno podía confiar en el hecho de que nunca podrías anticipar la próxima cosa fueran a salir de ninguna de sus bocas. Renee y McKenna se habían conocido cuando ambas vivían en California por un momento en que Alice tenía siete años y Bella tenía seis años. Por supuesto, se habían convertido en amigas al instante por el hecho de que había alguien con quien compartir todas sus aventuras. Desde California, cuando andaban, se movían juntas.

Alice se parecía mucho a su madre por el hecho de que se veían tan parecidas que podrían ser hermanas. Ambas tenían pelo súper corto y puntiagudo negro, pequeñas características y un sentido de la moda asesino. En su mayor parte, Alice estaba bien con todo el movimiento. Ella dijo que le gustaba ver cómo diferentes personas estaban al otro lado de un mismo país. Le gustaban sus esquemas de madres más aventureras. Alice había sido la única en la parte delantera del pelotón cuando Renee y McKenna decidieron que querían ir de excursión al fondo del Gran Cañón. Alice también había sido la primera en salir del avión cuando decidieron probar el paracaidismo - una aventura que Bella se negó rotundamente a seguir.

Alice era ruidosa cuando hablaba, Bella era suave hablado. Alice amaba la atención y siempre se encontraba en el centro de ella en las fiestas, Bella trataba de desaparecer en el fondo. Bella también era la responsable. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas cuidar de todas ellas, Alice y McKenna incluidas.

También a diferencia de Alice, el padre de Bella, Charlie estaba todavía presente en su vida. Charlie, al igual que su hija, era tranquilo. Al igual que Bella, él adoraba a su mujer atolondrada e hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerse al día con ella y darle con todo lo que ella quería. Charlie intentó eludir la línea entre hacer lo que era mejor para Bella y dando todo lo que Renee quería. Fue Charlie quien había insistido en que las chicas vayan a una escuela secundaria. Fue por eso que habían pasado los últimos cuatro años en Phoenix.

Renee estaba cada vez más inquieta de nuevo, y todos lo sabían. Cuando Alice y McKenna habían pasado varias vacaciones en los tres últimos años, Charlie había mantenido su domicilio familiar. Sus viajes frecuentes eran, argumento Charlie, como Alice consiguió repetir un año. Ahora, ella y Bella habían acabado de terminar su tercer año, a pesar del hecho de que Alice fue un año completo antes que Bella.

Durante el último año, Alice, Bella y Renee había estado tratando de convencer a Charlie de que a las chicas tenían la edad suficiente para viajar al extranjero para el verano. Él se había negado rotundamente, diciendo que Bella era demasiado joven para viajar sin supervisión a pesar de que Bella era, con mucho, la más responsable de los cinco de ellos. "Y," Alice había señalado: "¿No has visto 'What A Girl Wants'? ¡Amanda Bynes va a Inglaterra por sí misma cuando ella tiene 17 años y ella estaba bien sola!"

No tiene que decirlo, Charlie no estaba impresionado con la lógica de Alice.

Sin embargo, el día anterior, Charlie había sorprendido a Renee con entradas para un crucero de tres semanas por América del Sur. Carlos, pretendiente actual de McKenna, había comprado entradas para el mismo crucero.  
Cuatro entradas totales.

Cuando las chicas estaban sorprendidas, y en el caso de Alice, un poco herida, Charlie suspiró y deslizó una caja sobre la mesa para Bella. En era un teléfono celular capaz de hacer llamadas internacionales. "No me importa donde vayas, pero tu hablaras conmigo todos los días", advirtió.

Aunque era extraordinariamente inusual para ella, Bella había gritado de alegría y arrojado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Charlie en agradecimiento.

Ahora las chicas estaban tratando de decidir a dónde ir.

Alice arrugó la nariz. "Llueve todo el tiempo en Londres, ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver?" Bella preguntó.

"Pensé que no te gustaba la lluvia", argumento Alice.

Bella entrecerró los ojos a su amiga. "Simplemente no quieres ir a Londres."

"Es tan aburrido...", exclamó Alice, rodando sobre su espalda. "Quiero decir, tu querrás ver todo lo histórico. Y me gusta la historia Bella, de verdad. Pero nunca he estado fuera de América del Norte y me gustaría... no sé, ¿ser joven? ¿Divertirme? Quiero decir... dudo que vayamos a todos los pubs cuando estemos allí".

Ahora era Bella la que arrugó la nariz. "No tengo dieciocho Alice."

"¡Aún más razón para posponerlo entonces!" Alice exclamó.

Bella suspiró. "Bien, ¿dónde estabas pensando?"

Alice deshizo las palabras del buscador y tecleo. Bella vio como un hermoso paisaje apareció en la pantalla. "¿Italia?"

"Claro. Creo que es perfecto. Será agradable y soleado. Hay un montón de historia también en Italia _y_ Florencia es un centro de la moda ya sabes, "suspiró feliz. "¡Sería muy bueno para hacer compras allí!"

"Oh, sí", dijo Bella, con entusiasmo fingido. "Montones de diversión."

Pero Alice estaba en lo cierto. Había muchas cosas que ver y hacer en Italia para las dos, por lo que comenzaron a planear. Bella estaba financiando su viaje por sí misma usando dinero del trabajo a tiempo parcial que ella y Alice tenían en el metro cerca. Charlie había accedido a complementar su flujo de caja. McKenna estaba financiando el viaje de Alice casi totalmente, dejando a Alice a usar su dinero en lo que quisiera.

Donde Bella estaba perfectamente bien alojarse en un albergue, Alice prefería hoteles. Investigaron para quedarse en un lindo hotel, y quedaba ligeramente fuera del alcance que ellas tenían para gastar. Aunque Bella protestó, Alice insistió en que ella podría conseguir que su madre desembolse el dinero extra, y las tres se sentaron a cenar esa noche, eso es exactamente lo que se propuso hacer.

"Entonces," Alice concluyó: "Creo que $ 1.000 más que discutimos se justifica en este caso porque-"

"Alice", interrumpió McKenna. "Tengo algunas noticias."

Alice parpadeó ante su madre, lanzando una mirada nerviosa a Bella. Por lo general, para McKenna "noticias" significaba que se estaban moviendo de nuevo, o por lo menos tenía algo que pensó que era interesante para hacer. Sin embargo, McKenna típicamente se veía emocionada. En ese momento ella parecía... nerviosa. Alice esperó.

"Tu primo, Emmett, se va a casar", comenzó McKenna. "Y tu tía Esme ha querido que tu te quedes con ellos luego de la boda."

McKenna parpadeo, suspiró y continuó. "Creo que deberías que ir, Alice."

"Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con "tú"?" Preguntó Alice. Bella acarició el brazo de su amiga. Podía oír el canto en la voz de Alice. Alice estaba a un milímetro de tener un ataque.

Las peleas entre Alice y McKenna eran muy... estridentes. Bella lo sabía.

"Alice", McKenna empezó en un tono sorprendentemente razonable. "Tu no has visto a tus primos durante catorce años. Creo que va a ser una buena experiencia para ti que por lo menos una vez trates de conocerlos. Que sepas de dónde vienes."

"¿Qué quieres decir con" tú "?" Alice preguntó de nuevo.

McKenna llegó de nuevo a girar un mechón de su pelo negro corto nerviosamente entre sus dedos. "Me gustaría ir, nena, de verdad que sí. Es que esta cosa que tengo con Carlos es tan nueva."

"¿Quieres que me vaya a Forks sola?"

Bella se estremeció. Sí, por lo parecía la pelea estridente comenzó.

"Alice, tratar de entender. Realmente creo que Carlos es el indicado", dijo McKenna, un poco soñadora.

Alice rodó los ojos. "¿Crees que Carlos es el que finalmente te llevara a Australia", se quejó ella-.

"Él me llevara a Australia", protestó McKenna. "Me dijo que me llevaría este invierno. Es su verano ya sabes."

"¡No me importa!" Alice gritó. "No voy a ir a Forks. Voy a Italia con Bella como lo hemos estado planeando."

"Mary Alice Brandon, tu vas a ir a Forks y se acabó", declaró McKenna, que sonaba sorprendentemente como una madre.

"¡No!" Alice se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. "Tengo dieciocho años de edad. Tu no puede decirme qué hacer".

McKenna entrecerró los ojos a su hija antes de que ella se inclinara sobre la mesa. "Está bien. No te vayas. Pero es Forks o nada. No pagare por tu avión con destino a Italia."

Alice se quedó con la mandíbula suelta y sus ojos se agrandaron. "Mamá, tú no puedes hacer eso."

Con aspecto de absoluta devastación en el rostro de Alice, McKenna casi cedió. Casi. "Mira, te voy a hacer un trato. Tu iras a Forks y obtienes el Porsche que has estado esperando, el día en que vuelvas. Y luego voy a enviarte a ti y a Bella siempre que lo desee, para las vacaciones de primavera. Gratis. Todos los gastos pagados por mí. "

Durante un largo rato las dos mujeres se miraron; una batalla de voluntades.

Pero Alice _realmente_ quería ese coche.

Se puso de pie tan bruscamente que la silla salió volando hacia atrás. "¡Muy bien!" ella casi gruñó.

McKenna sonrió. "¡Oh, eso es excelente! Tu tía Esme estará tan contenta. Voy a llamarla y hacer los arreglos." Ella agitaba en su bolso, sacando una tarjeta de crédito. "Aquí. Compra un boleto para el próximo fin de semana. Uno va a estar bien, vamos a averiguar cuando desees volver más tarde. Nunca se sabe, tal vez quieras quedarte más tiempo."

"Sí, eso va a suceder", dijo Alice, su voz goteaba sarcasmo. Ella arranco la tarjeta de la mano de su madre y salió por las escaleras sin decir una palabra. Bella echó una mirada comprensiva a McKenna antes de ir después de ella.

Alice estaba mirando tristemente a su armario. "Forks es tan frío y lluvioso. Ninguno de mis ropas lindas me servirá allí", lamentó.

"Podrías hacer que tu mamá te compre un nuevo guardarropa," Bella la consoló. Se sentó en la cama de Alice, tratando de ocultar su propia decepción. Ella había estado esperando a viajar con su amiga.

Alice no respondió. Fue increíble lo mucho que realmente, _realmente_ no quería ir a Forks. Ella no se utiliza simplemente para no conseguir lo que quería. Siempre había una forma de salir de las cosas. Tenías que ser lo suficientemente inteligente, y Alice era muy inteligente.

Esto es lo que Alice sabía. Además de sus padres, Bella no quería a nadie más como amaba a Alice. Con sus madres frívolas que se muevan por todo el lugar, a raíz de su último capricho, eran mutuamente el único constante. No había mucho que Bella no haría por sus padres y por Alice.

Por encima de todo, Alice sabía que Bella era una tonta.

Antes de que ella se dio la vuelta, se aseguró de poner su mayor faneca y hacía sus ojos tan amplios e inocentes y dañados posibles. "¡No es justo! ¿Ella llega a ir alrededor de la jet-set, mientras ella me manda a jugar con mis primos?" Alicia se tiró boca abajo en la cama al lado de Bella, enterrando su cabeza en una almohada.

Tentativamente, Bella acarició los dedos por el pelo de Alice, tratando de consolarla. "No suena tan mal. Ya sabes, me han dicho que es hermoso a cabo en Washington. Es realmente... verde", terminó sin convicción.

"Ughh. Luego te iras de viaje y harás lo que quieras sin mí", continuó Alice.

A pesar de que su amiga no podía verla, Bella negó con la cabeza. "No voy a irme, Alice. Me quedaré aquí".

Alice resopló, levantando la cabeza. "¿En serio?"

"En serio", confirmó Bella. "Puedo posponer mi viaje por un año Incluso será más fácil de esa manera -.. Teniendo dieciocho y no diecisiete"

Alice se detuvo, fingiendo tener en cuenta esto. Entonces ella puso la voz más pequeña y adorable como sea posible. "Bella... ¿cuánto me quieres?"

Fue una suerte para Alice que Bella estaba distraído por la angustia de su amiga. Por lo general, al menos podría decir cuando Alice se va planear algo.

No es que no sigue funcionando. "¡Un montón!" Bella le aseguró.

Ella se levanto a sí misma hasta quedar sentado en la cama, Alice tomó la mano de Bella y jugó con la pulsera en la muñeca de su único amigo. "Bella... si realmente me amas. Por favor. Por favor. Ve a la boda para mí."

Hubo una pausa mientras Bella procesa lo que Alice había dicho. "¿Qué?"

Alice levantó la cabeza, sosteniendo una mano para detener el argumento de Bella. "No. Escúchame. Mi familia no me ha visto en catorce años. ¡Ni siquiera una foto! ¿Y si tu vas y dices que eres yo?"

Bella sacó su mano del agarre de la chica más pequeño. "¿Has perdido el juicio?"

"No, ¡es genial! Tu no tendrá que pasar el verano sola aquí. Puedes saltar todos esos viajes de compras que _sabes_ que no quieres hacer. "

"Alice. No", declaró Bella con un tono de finalidad.

"Vamos Bella. Pensé que quería viajar", se quejó Alice.

"Si, quería pero, Forks no es precisamente un destino turístico. Me refiero a realmente, ¿quién _quiere_ ir allí? Además, creo que esto podría ser ilegal ", Bella se puso y empezó a pasear porque sabía que Alice tenía un su costumbre de hablar las cosas y no quería que hablen de esto.

Alice se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos enormes. "¿Por favor?"

"Prisión, Alice, "susurró Bella. "Yo podría ir a la cárcel."

"Tú tienes diecisiete años," se burló Alice.

"Voy a tener dieciocho años en cuatro meses. Van a lanzarme el libro a mí", dijo Bella, un poco más dramática de lo habitual porque tenía la sensación de Alice iba a salirse con la suya.

Alice rodó los ojos. "Washington _no _es Texas. Además, creo que la persona que está imitando tiene que objetar a fin de que sea considerado un delito. A menos que trate de engañar a mi familia en una especie de esquema y tomar todo su dinero por lo que sólo no hagas eso. "

Las dos chicas se miraron la una a la otra. Alice intentó de nuevo. "Mira. Si tú reservas un billete para Seattle en lugar de Roma, el billete de avión va a ser mucho más barato. _Y_, el próximo verano, voy a pagar la totalidad de tu viaje. Vas a tener dinero ahorrado para obtener los regalos de tu mamá y papá y hacer todas las excursiones adicionales que estaban hablando. _Y_, _y.._. Voy a ir a Londres. "

Bella suspiró. "¿Quieres que me quede a solas con extraños?"

"Bella, estabas dispuesta a quedarte en un hostal en el que habrías compartido una habitación con desconocidos", señaló Alice. "Esta es mi familia, porque ya no pueden ser más loco que mi mamá y yo."

" _Eso_ sería imposible ", murmuró Bella. "¿Qué pasa si nuestros padres se enteren?"

"Si nuestros padres se enteran, no será hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Entonces, ¿qué van a hacer al respecto?"

"¿No te dan tu Porsche?" Bella dijo enfáticamente.

Alice palideció. Parecía inquieta por un momento antes de que ella sonriera. "Sabes, creo que mamá acaba de sacarse el peso de tía Esme de su espalda. Eso es todo lo que ella realmente quiere."

Bella se quedó en silencio, después de haber acabado las excusas. Alice tenía razón después de todo. Si ella no lo hacia ella iba a pasar el verano aquí en Phoenix completamente sola. Bella nunca tuvo tiempo de gastar tranquilamente por sí misma. Ella no era la clase de persona que era necesario hacer algo con alguien constantemente, pero aún así, la idea de una casa vacía, la suya y ésta, fue muy triste para ella.

"Por favor", declaró Alice. "Por favor, Bella. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor", rogó, rebotando ligeramente en la cama con las manos entrelazadas delante de ella.

Los hombros de Bella se hundieron. "Alice Brandon, vas a deberme una grande. Me refiero _enorme"._

Alice dejó escapar un grito de placer absoluto y se lanzó sobre su mejor amiga, apretándola con fuerza. "¡Yo te debo por el resto de nuestras vidas! ¡Todo lo que quieras, Bella, te lo prometo!"

Por el fin de semana siguiente, todo se solucionó. Bella había comprado boleto de Alice a Italia con su propia tarjeta de débito y Alice había comprado boleto de Bella a Seattle con la de McKenna. La única declaración que se leyó un pasaje de avión había sido comprado. Las chicas tuvieron cuidado de mantener los itinerarios oficiales de las manos de sus padres, en lugar de sólo proporcionar los números de vuelo y horarios. Los adultos fueron dejando todo el día anterior a las chicas por lo que no hay necesidad de preocuparse por ellos o a sospechar sobre el equipaje similares.

Alice había versado a Bella en todo lo que sabía acerca de su familia - que no era mucho. Ella sabía que Esme Cullen había vivido una estancia en la casa de su madre cuando sus hijos, Emmett y Edward, estaban creciendo, pero ahora tenía un negocio de diseño de interiores con éxito. Su marido era un médico muy conocido y muy respetado llamado Carlisle. Emmett tenía veintidós años y se casó con su novia de la infancia, Rosalie Hale. Edward estaba por cumplir dieciocho años, al final del mes y estaba a punto de ser el último año de la escuela secundaria, al igual que Bella y Alice. Era, por lo que Alice sabía, sigue siendo el mejor amigo de hermano de Rosalie, Jasper que acababa de graduarse de secundaria.

Con los años, Esme había enviado fotos pero McKenna había perdido la pista. Los chicos de Esme iban a recoger a Bella. Alice dijo que Emmett era "grande" y Edward era un "completamente jodido caos de pelo ", pero que era la única Descripción de cualquiera de los chicos. Honestamente nunca les prestó mucha atención. Para ella, todos eran distantes, apenas hay recuerdos. McKenna y Alice rara vez se detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para tomarse una foto, y mucho menos moverse a enviar de los pocos que habían acumulado. Por eso la familia de Alice no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo era ella.

Así fue como Bella se encontró en el aeropuerto de Seattle en el primer fin de semana del verano. Ella frunció el ceño ante la sudadera con capucha se había visto obligada a ponerse por encima de su camisa favorita correa de espagueti. Seattle ya era más frío de lo que Phoenix era durante casi todos los días en el _invierno._ Bella cerró los ojos un instante, maldiciendo interiormente a la niña pequeña, de pelo negro que había crecido y tal vez incluso pidiendo un deseo que Alice este atrapado junto a un viejo con mal olor para todo el de vuelo catorce horas en el que ella estaba actualmente.

Sabiendo sin embargo, que Alice acabaria de hablar hasta _que _ el hombre pida que lo cambiaran.

Con un suspiro, Bella alzó su bolso sobre su hombro y se fue a la parte principal del aeropuerto, más allá de toda la seguridad, donde las familias y amigos esperaban a sus seres queridos. Estiró el cuello, mirando alrededor.

Vio a Emmett primero. Grande era un eufemismo. El hombre era _enorme._ Bella sabía que tenía que ser él porque a su lado había un muchacho joven, con una variación de pelo de Alice. El pelo era la razón por la que Bella sólo vio a Emmett por una fracción de segundo antes de que ella este mirando por encima de su hermano menor. Como Alice, el cabello de Edward sobresalía en todas direcciones. A diferencia de Alice, era una sombra de bronce extraño.

Alice lo había llamado 'jodido'. Bella, por otro lado, nunca había querido pasar sus manos por el cabello de un desconocido tanto en toda su vida. Sus ojos cayeron mas bajo y ella se encontró con los ojos de McKenna establecidos en un rostro tan hermoso, y masculino, sin embargo, que el estómago de Bella revolotearon a la vista de él. Los ojos verdes de McKenna brillaban con picardía y risas, pero los ojos de Edward estaban tranquilos y profundos y…

Los pensamientos de Bella se cortaron de repente cuando ella chocó con una familia de cuatro que había dejado de caminar delante de ella. Ella se fue cayendo hacia adelante, dos niños pequeños de la familia cayeron con ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" una voz femenina gritó.

De repente, todo era muy ruidoso. Uno de los dos niños estaba llorando, riendo nerviosamente el otro, y su madre le gritaba a Bella como si se hubiera destinado a tropezar con ellos.

Bella estaba nerviosa, tratando de averiguar lo que había sucedido, si el niño llora resultó herido de gravedad y qué era lo que tenía que decir a esta madre furiosa.

De repente, Emmett Cullen estaba allí. Su enorme presencia fue suficiente para detener a la madre gritando corto, pero su sonrisa era cualquier cosa menos intimidante. Tenía una enorme sonrisa. Y hoyuelos. Santa mierda, un hombre que parecía que podía entrar en un trabajo en el UFC no debería tener unos hoyuelos... adorables. "Ahora, señora, yo no creo que esta joven lo haya echo a propósito. Y parece que este pequeño individuo esta simplemente asustado, ¿verdad amigo?" Emmett pidió al niño que había estado llorando un momento antes, pero ahora estaba mirándolo con los ojos enormes.

Bella no podía concentrarse en nada más de la conversación porque en ese momento, sintió una presencia sobre ella desde atrás.

Era cálido sin ser sofocante. Envió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola correr la sangre a las mejillas y cada uno de sus nervios crepitar de energía.

Y joder si no olía increíble.

Dos fuertes brazos se preparó de acuerdo con ella, levantándola a sus pies, una suave voz susurró en su oído. "¿Estás bien, señorita?"

Bella se volvió como en cámara lenta en el abrazo del desconocido, hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Edward.

De cerca era ridículamente hermoso. Ella parpadeó, nada inteligente.

Por suerte para ella, en vez de pensar que era lenta o simplemente extraña, Edward estaba boquiabierto derecho a ella.

"Soy B-Alice," dijo Bella de repente.

"¿Balice?" Edward repitió, confuso.

Bella suspiró. "Alice", aclaró.

"¿Estás segura?" Edward soltó. Dio un paso atrás y se pasó la mano por el pelo, poniendo los ojos en él. "Quiero decir, por supuesto, tu estás segura. Bueno. Bien." Él suspiró con exasperación. "El auto está por aquí. ¿Tiene algúnas otras bolsas?"

Él había dicho todo tan rápido que sus palabras sonaron borrosas juntas. Bella parpadeó, repitiendo lo que dijo. "No, sólo esta bolsa". Bella hizo un gesto hacia la bolsa que había aterrizado en el suelo al caer.

Sin decir palabra, Edward se inclinó para recoger al igual que Bella llegó para él. Sus manos se rozaron. Un estremecimiento los siguió. Ambos se irguieron de nuevo.

Lo que podrían haber dicho fue interrumpido cuando algo agarró por detrás a Bella levantándola por sobre sus pies. "¡Así que tú eres la prima Alice!" Emmett declarado, apretándola con fuerza.

"¡No puedo respirar!" Bella se quedó sin aliento.

Emmett se rió entre dientes y la dejó, girando alrededor de ella para darle un abrazo apropiado. "Lo siento. Estoy emocionado. Soy Emmett," le dio la mano, con una sonrisa enorme.

Tentativamente, Bella puso su pequeña mano en la suya mucho más grande. No había un hormigueo.

Bueno, eso fue reconfortante.

"Alice," dijo Bella, aún sintiéndose tan rara con el nombre de su amiga en vez del suyo. Ella odiaba mentir. Ella se sonrojó de forma automática.

"Oh, hey," Emmett dijo, "No te sientas mal por eso", le saludó con la mano hacia el lugar donde la familia se había chocado fue rápidamente retirada.

A decir verdad, Bella se había olvidado de ellos.

Cuando se volvió hacia Emmett, que estaba mirando hacia la salida con una expresión confusa. Bella siguió su mirada para ver a Edward ya estaba en la puerta, con la bolsa al hombro, alejándose lo más rápido posible. "Bueno, yo no sé qué diablos está mal con él, pero ese es Edward", dijo en tono de disculpa.

"Sí, ya hablamos", respondió Bella.

"Ah, no te preocupes por él. Edward tiene sus estados de ánimo. Vamos, muchacha. Esto va a haber un montón de diversión. Te lo prometo," Emmett movió las cejas cómicamente y Bella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Diversión probablemente no era la palabra adecuada, si estos primeros minutos no fueron ningún indicador.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo. Espero les guste :)**_


	3. Capítulo 2: In Which Her Name Is Bella!

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son mías... Los personajes son creación de S Meyer, y la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo la traduzco.**_

_**Gracias a Valeria Arosemena por ser mi Beta ;)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **** In Which Her Name Is Bella!**

Edward Cullen estaba en problemas. Él ya lo sabía en cuanto salió hacia su Volvo con la bolsa de lona de su prima colgado del hombro.

Él no tenía ninguna memoria de Alice Brandon. Había tenido sólo tres años cuando ella se fue y sólo había oído hablar de ella de forma esporádica cuando su madre se las arregló para conseguir que su tía McKenna hablara de ella en el teléfono.

Por supuesto, la primera vez que había puesto los ojos en ella, él no sabía que era su prima. Todas las fotos que había visto de Alice eran de cuando tenía cuatro años o menos, y en ese entonces ella tenía el pelo negro azabache. Por otra parte, su pelo, como un niño pequeño, había sido muy rubio, pero había terminado por un extraño color marrón, rojizo.

El pelo de Alice era de un profundo y exuberante moreno.

La primera vez que la vio - _antes de que yo supiera que era Alice,_ se consoló - el pelo era lo primero que había notado.

Debido a que estaba viendo a su alrededor mientras ella se choco dos hijos pequeños.

Un instante después, la madre loca había estado gritando y uno de los niños estaba riendo salvajemente mientras que el otro que sollozaba incontrolablemente. Edward había oído su voz nerviosa y había comenzado a ir automáticamente en esa dirección para echarle una mano. En realidad no sabia por qué. Claro, sus padres le habían educado para ser cortés, pero corriendo a ayudar a una extraña cuando ella simplemente había saltado y no estaba en ningún tipo de peligro –aparte de la madre loca al lado - era un poco demasiado. Pero Emmett le había seguido y distrajo la mamá y a el niño que lloraba mientras Edward la ayudo a ponerse sobre sus pies.

En el instante en que la había tocado, su cuerpo se sentío caliente.

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta, y bueno...

Si hubieran estado en una caricatura, la cara de Edward se habría ido al rojo mientras su corazón latía en su pecho como haciendo el sonido awooogaaaaa.

Entonces ella había dicho lo peor que podria haber dicho. "Soy Balice!"

Alice. Su prima.

Edward gruñó mientras abria el maletero del Volvo. Dejó el bolso en el maletero, tratando de tener sus estados de ánimo oscilantes rápidamente bajo control. Podía ver que Alice y Emmett estaban saliendo del aeropuerto ahora, y Alice probablemente ya pensaba que era un imbécil.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el maletero cuando se dio cuenta de que la mochila estaba cubierta de garabatos. La mayoría de ellos eran sin sentido, pero el centro de ella tenía un nombre escrito en tinta color negro.

_Bella._

Edward frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué bolso de Alice tiene el nombre de Bella en él?

Probablemente había una explicación perfectamente lógica, pero el único que se me ocurrió en ese momento puso Edward muy, muy enojado.

Era poco probable que una chica como esta no tubiera un novio. Sería justo el tipo de cosas asquerosamente cursis que Edward vio a los chicos de la escuela secundaria que hisieron para complacer a las chicas, o, más probablemente, entrar en sus pantalones. Bella quería decir hermosa. El novio de Alice lo escribió en su bolso para complacerla. Edward podía imaginar sonrisa de Alice cuando ella lo vio.

El infierno, el idiota probablemente le había comprado la maldita cosa.

Edward resistió el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra el lateral del coche. Esta fue una estupidez. No tenía ni idea de por qué estos pensamientos ridículos le estaban consumiendo. Estaba confuso y aterrado. Aún más molesto era el hecho de que no había nadie en el planeta que odiaba más que a este tipo fantasma que probablemente nunca supiera quien es.

A menos que se case con el cabron.

"Oh, Dios", murmuró Edward en voz alta, pellizcando el puente de la nariz.

"¿Llamaste?" Emmett dijo cuando él y Alice llegaron al coche.

Edward consiguió una mueca porque su hermano pensó que era gracioso. Entonces él por casualidad le dio una mirada a Alice de nuevo.

Si. Los estremecimientos seguían allí. _Hijo de puta._

"¿Quieres una escopeta?*" le espetó entre dientes. Sonó un poco más áspero de lo que pretendía por lo que no debería haberse sorprendido cuando Alice se tambaleó hacia atrás unos pasos.

"No," dijo ella, con voz incierta, pero obviamente ligeramente herida e irritada, todo al mismo tiempo. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de un leve rubor, ella enderezó los hombros y pasó junto a él a la puerta trasera del Volvo.

Recordando sus modales, justo a tiempo, Edward se acercó a la manija de la puerta justo cuando ella lo hizo. Una vez más, sus manos rozaron. Se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos por la sensación de que pasó entre ellos.

Edward nunca había querido besar a alguien tanto en toda su vida. No sirvió de nada cuando ella se mordió el labio inferior. No tenía idea de por qué, pero ese movimiento inocente acaba de hacer que despertara el... _deseo_ que corría por él, como si su cuerpo fuera un imán para los suyos, mil veces más fuerte.

Alice retrocedió un paso y en silencio Edward abrió la puerta trasera para ella. Subió sin mirarlo.

"Amigo", susurró Emmett en el coche tan pronto como la puerta de Alice estubo cerrada. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Ninguno," susurró Edward de vuelta y se metió en el asiento del conductor antes de que Emmett pudiera volver a preguntar.

Fue bueno para Edward que Emmett fuera tan naturalmente optimista. Conversaba con facilidad con todo el mundo y Alice no fue la excepción. Ella era mucho más reservada de lo que Edward había esperado que fuera. De todas las historias de su madre acerca de su tía McKenna, él habría esperado que Alice fuera una charlatána. En cambio, ella estaba tranquila y reflexiva acerca de sus respuestas. Edward no perdió la afición en su voz cuando hablaba de su madre. Era el mismo tono que su propia madre, Esme, tenía cuando hablaba de sus hijos. Podía oír el suave exasperación en su voz cuando habló de algunas de las aventuras más locas de McKenna.

A pesar de que estaba muy interesado, tal vez incluso demasiado interesado en lo que estaba diciendo Alice, Edward no podía conseguir sacar su bolsa de lona de su cabeza.

La curiosidad se hizo demasiado fuerte. Todavía estaban a unos veinte minutos de Forks cuando su boca se abrió por sí misma. "¿Por qué tu bolso dice Bella?"

Edward se cerró la boca y se maldijo interiormente. Su tono era mucho más acusatorio de lo que había querido que sea. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su hermano porque él sabía que para Emmett sería evidente, pero una mirada en el espejo retrovisor le dijo que Alice estaba sorprendida frente a él con una expresión de ciervos en los faros. Ella se sonrojo furiosamente, algo que encontró más lindo de lo que era sano.

"I-um," ella se trabo.

En un tema recurrente de la diarrea verbal, Edward preguntó. "¿Tienes novio?"

Entonces él fue el que se sonrojo porque realmente, ¿qué coño le pasaba?

"¿Qué?" Alice exclamó. "¡No!"

El profundo alivio que sentío en ese momento Edward sólo estaba consolando por un momento antes de que Emmett expresó su pensamiento anterior."Hombre, ¿qué coño te pasa, Edward?"

Edward se encogió de hombros, incómodo. "Sólo pensé... es el tipo de apodo que un novio le daría a una chica."

En el asiento trasero, Bella estaba luchando por obtener una explicación. En ese momento maldijo a su madre y la madre de Alice por llevarlas en viajes tan diferentes que Bella no tenía ningún interés en hacer. Fue durante una de esas excursiones, mientras que Renee, McKenna y Alice estaban aprendiendo lo que necesita saber antes de saltar del bungee , que Bella, quien directamente se negó a hacerlo, pasaba el tiempo haciendo garabatos en todo su lona en lugar de preocuparse por su familia.

Pero entonces, Edward le había proporcionado la mitad de un motivo razonable. "Es un apodo. Pero no de un novio."

"¿Cómo se llega a Bella de Mary Alice?" -le preguntó con escepticismo.

_Buena pregunta._ "Um. Bueno, siempre he leído mucho y los niños en la escuela comenzó a llamarme así porque, ya sabes que el polluelo de la Bella y la Bestia? Leía mucho," Bella terminó sin convicción.

"Pero su nombre es Belle no, Bella", insistió Edward.

"Jesús, Edward. ¿Quieres dejar de ser un idiota?" Emmett gritó exasperado con su hermano. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Edward se quedó callado por un largo rato, aunque Bella podía ver que estaba apretando los dientes. Él dejó escapar un lento suspiro antes mirándola por el espejo retrovisor. "Lo siento", dijo en esa voz melódica de su silencio.

Por un puñado de segundos, Bella estuvo sorprendida por la profundidad de sus ojos esmeralda. Eran tan hermosos y su sincera disculpa, cualquier irritación que había sentido desapareció casi al instante. "No, está bien. Es un punto válido. Sólo un poco... sucedió de esa manera", dijo.

"¿Prefiere Bella?" Preguntó Emmett.

Bella abrió la boca para negarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que le habían entregado un billete de oro. "Sí, en realidad. Si eso no es ningún problema."

"No hace una diferencia para mí", dijo Emmett. "Sabes", comenzó pensativamente, "Rosalie, mi novia, tiene un primo llamado Daniel. Le dicen Paco sin ninguna buena razón que yo pudiera imaginar".

"Oh, eso es," _raro,_ "interesante".

El resto del viaje fue relativamente tranquilo. Edward se agachó y se fue mientras fingía que no estaba fascinado por todo Ali-Bella dijo.

Fue un largo viaje.

Bella miró por la ventana cuando se detuvieron en una carretera estrecha. Condujeron durante unos tres kilómetros más antes de llegar a una enorme mansión preciosa, de tres pisos en el bosque.

Era, pensó Bella, un poco excesivo para cuatro personas.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido del portazo de la puerta del conductor. Edward abrió la puerta, pero no esperó a que se fuera. En su lugar, se dirigió directamente a alrededor del tronco para recuperar la bolsa de lona. Se apresuró a subir los escalones y entrar en la casa sin decir nada más.

Bella lo miró detras él, confundida y más que un poco herido. Ella no sabía lo que había hecho para hacerle actuar de esta manera alrededor de ella, pero sin duda estaba enojado.

_Qué. Cabron._

Casi como si la hubiera escuchado, Edward se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y el mundo parecía condensarse en sí para contener sólo de ellos dos.

_Un cabron precioso._

Él entrecerró los ojos y se volvió hacia la casa y desapareció por la puerta grande al igual que una pareja de ancianos salió. Bella supo al instante que tenía que ser Carlisle y Esme Cullen, porque eran, obviamente, la fuente de Edward y Emmett, buenos genes. Al instante pudo ver los hoyuelos de Emmett en la cara de Esme.

Y, oh Dios mío, si Edward se iba a ver algo parecido a su padre cuando él fuera más viejo, que iba a ser un GUAPO cuando creciera. Al parecer, los Cullen envejecido bien.

_¿Qué mierda, Bella? Eso no es útil._

Sería justo lo que necesitaba, empezar a desear a su malditamente caliente "tío".

Aunque, él no compartía ninguna de sangre de Alice, también lo que hizo lo hace mejor o peor que su atracción obvia a su "primo" Edward?

_Oh Dios, estoy un caminando en un episodio de Jerry Springer*._

"Alice Oh, querida, déjame echarte un vistazo", exclamó Esme, casi corriendo por las escaleras. Puso a Bella en un abrazo apretado y luego la abrazó con el brazo extendido. Su sonrisa se redujo ligeramente.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, repentinamente aterrorizada. Si alguien aquí podría saber la diferencia entre Alice y un total desconocido, sería, lógicamente, Esme. La mujer se pasó la mano por el costado de la cabeza de Bella, le capturo un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos. "Oh, Alice. Tu pelo estaba tan claro. Solías ser como Kenna", dijo ella, pensativa y un poco llorosa. Ella sonrió, mirando a Bella a los ojos de nuevo. "Creo que se debe tomar en cuenta a tu padre después de todo."

Esme estaba en lo cierto. El pelo de Bella era, de hecho, el mismo tono exacto de color marrón oscuro como el de su padre Charlie. "Supongo que sí", dijo Bella en voz baja.

"Oh, Dios mío. No seas tan tímida querida. Estás con la familia ahora", dijo Esme, abrazándola de nuevo.

Cuando ella dio un paso atrás, Carlisle intervino y abrazó a Bella brevemente. "Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, Alice. Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir a permanecer con nosotros durante el gran día de Emmett," dijo con una sonrisa genuina.

Wow. Bella no podía recordar conocer gente más cálida y acogedora que los Cullen. Ciertamente, Emmett había sido más que agradable.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Edward?

"¿Sabía Rosie que venia a casa?" Le preguntó Emmett ya que todos ellos entraron en la casa.

"Ella fue a recoger a Jasper y su madre," respondió Carlisle.

"Espero que no te importe, Alice," dijo Esme a Bella. "Lucy Hale te recuerda con bastante cariño. Los invite a todos a cenar."

"Su nombre es Bella," Edward soltó de repente, reapareciendo en el vestíbulo.

Esme se volvió hacia su hijo más joven, con una expresión confusa en su cara. "Edward, esta es tu prima Alice."

Edward rodó sus ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz en la exasperación y la vergüenza. "No, quiero decir. Ella le gusta que le digan Bella", explicó.

"Es sólo un nuevo apodo que se pegó de Phoenix," dijo Bella rápidamente. "Pero tu puedes llamar por mí nombre"

"No, querida, está perfectamente bien", dijo Esme con una sonrisa. "Bella sera".

Bella se quedó boquiabierta por un momento antes de mantener cerrada la boca.

Bueno, eso tenía que ser un plus. A pesar de que ella no había visto a su hermana o sobrina de catorce años, Esme parecía recordar su rareza tan bien que un drástico cambio de nombre ni siquiera la extrañaba.

Bella dio una vuelta por la casa. De se particular interés fue el piano que Esme dijo era de Edward.

Luego estaba el hecho de que la habitación que ella estaba ubicada en el tercer piso. La única otra habitación allí era la de Edward y las dos habitaciones estaban conectados por un cuarto de baño. Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Bella fue que Esme y Carlisle eran muy confiados de poner a su hijo adolescente tan cerca de una chica adolescente.

_Eso no debería ser un problema, ya que se supone que son primos, Isabella._

Bien.

Además, Edward Cullen era un imbécil.

Un idiota con toda una pared llena de música desde el piso al techo. "¡No puede haber escuchado a todos ellos!" Bella se ahogó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Edward, que había estado en silencio tras su pequeño viaje de una habitación a otra, en realidad esbozó una sonrisa.

No tenia nada con la sonrisa de medio lado de este chico.

"Por supuesto que no he escuchado a todos ellos. Si lo hubiera hecho no habría tenido tiempo para dormir", dijo, por primera vez, sonando alegre.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sonreía así. "Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tu tienes el trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo de comprar CD?"

Detrás de ellos, Emmett se rió. "Si eso fuera una enfermedad real, Edward sin duda lo tendria."

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta tener una variedad en mis manos."

"Bien," dijo Bella, arrancando un CD de la plataforma de forma aleatoria. "Porque nunca se sabe cuando se va a sentir ganas de escuchar Cuencos Tibetanos", dijo, agitandole el CD en la cara con una sonrisa divertida.

Él arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por su insolencia. Estaba a punto de responder, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Emmett estaba de camino hacia abajo antes de que nadie pudiera parpadear. Había abierto la puerta y se reunió con su esposa-a-ser en sus brazos antes que el resto de los Cullen y Bella hayan llegado hasta el segundo piso.

Cuando Bella tuvo su primer vistazo a la familia Hale empezó a preguntarse si ellos estaban poniendo bastante lindura en su agua.

No, borren eso. Belleza.

Hasta ahora, había personas más bellas en Forks que las que había en Jedi de Tatooine.

Lucy Hale podría haber sido la hermana mayor de Rosalie y Jasper en lugar de su madre. Al igual que sus hijos, ella era escultural y sorprendente. Tanto ella como Rosalie parecía que podía tener la misma facilidad para una sesión de fotos para una línea de ropa de moda casual en pantalones vaqueros desteñidos y blusas que se ajusten a su cuerpo hábilmente, perfectamente proporcionadas en la adulación de formas

Jasper, sin embargo, estaba en el extremo opuesto exacto del espectro de la moda de su madre y su hermana. ¿Dónde viste Lucy y Rosalie estaban descoloridas artísticamente, Jasper estaban directamente gastado. Si fuera una obra de arte, y su rostro sin duda hizo tan fácil de imaginar, habría sido titulado chico despreocupado". Él era la imagen de la tranquilidad cuando llegó a la moda de todos modos.

Había bondad en sus ojos también. Él parecía exudar un aire relajado, y cuando la vio, le dio una sonrisa de bienvenida. Había una sonrisa que te podria dar un ataque cardiaco. Casi rivalizaba con sonrisa torcida de Edward.

Casi.

"Es un placer conocerte", dijo Jasper cuando se introdujeron. Entonces él le guiñó un ojo. "O, mejor dicho, ¿es bueno volver a verte después de tanto tiempo?"

Oh, él era encantador. Interesante. El corazón de Bella aleteo poco un por la atención masculina positiva.

Lucy se derramo sobre Bella de una manera mucho más vergonzosa que Esme lo había hecho. "Dios mío, estoy tan contenta de que te creció el pelo. Le decía a Kenna qué pena que era. Las niñas deben tener el pelo largo, bastante", balbuceó ella, acariciando el cabello de Bella. Bella no tenía que luchar para alejarse.

Rosalie le dio un saludo superficial, "Encantada de conocerte", antes de volver su atención a Emmett. Se veía como la personificación de la deportista y la animadora - a la vez hermosa y toda sonrisa. Por lo menos eran uno para el otro de todos modos.

Todos me hicieron una pequeña charla, Rosalie estaba cobrando vida a medida que hablaba acerca de la boda y los planes que Vera, su mejor amiga y dama de honor, tuvo para la despedida de soltera. Lucy se aclaró la garganta, dandole una mirada mordaz a Rosalie y gesticulando con sus ojos a Bella. La cara de Rosalie se frunció por un instante antes de que ella se volvió hacia Bella, sonriendo beatíficamente. "La despedida de soltera es dentro dos semanas. Nosotras no vamos a hacer nada demasiado loco. Me encantaría que te unieras a nosotros."

"¡Oh!" Bella exclamó, sorprendida. "No quiero imponerme".

"No, yo quiero que vayas, de verdad. Después de todo, en dos semanas y dos días, seremos familia también", dijo ella, sonriendo genuinamente.

Fue entonces cuando, por primera vez, Bella en realidad se sintió fatal por lo que estaba haciendo. Estas personas les estaban dando una bienvenida en sus vidas y ella les estaba mintiendo en la cara. _Damn Alice._ Ella pensó con amargura, imaginando la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Esme si se enteraba.

No ayudó que ella tenía la clara sensación de que Rosalie le podía y debía patear el culo por engañar a su familia, y fue muy clara la forma en que interactúan con Esme y Carlisle que ellos consideraban a Rosalie ya su familia.

Sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora, Bella solo asintió su acuerdo que iría a la fiesta de Rosalie.

En poco tiempo, la cena estaba lista y se sentaron todos los Cullen en la mesa del comedor. Bella terminó en el borde de la mesa con Carlisle en la cabeza y Jasper a su izquierda. No escapó a su aviso de que Lucy seguía mirando entre ella y Jasper, sonriendo cada vez que hablaban entre sí, aunque fuera sólo para pedir al otro la sal.

Finalmente, ella no podía aguantar por más tiempo. "Oh, Alice. Es tan bueno tenerte de vuelta. Ya sabes, cuando te fuiste a Jasper se le rompió el corazón".

A su lado, el tenedor de Jasper chocó contra el plato cuando él lo dejó con fuerza.

"¿En serio?" Bella preguntó, curiosa y algo divertida de que Alice estaba rompiendo corazones antes de cumplir los cinco años.

Lucy asintió con entusiasmo. "Oh, sí. Me preguntó dónde estabas tu durante mucho tiempo. pasaron meses y meses antes de que él se detuviera."

"Mamá", advirtió Jasper, el tono tranquilo, casi indiferente con el que había estado todo el día teñido de irritación y vergüenza ahora.

"Durante mucho tiempo lo único de lo que hablaba era de cómo iba a casarse contigo", continuó Lucy como si su hijo no hubiera hablado.

"¡Mamá!" Jasper mordió con los dientes apretados.

Esta vez, Lucy le oyó. "¿Qué, cariño? Es lindo. Nunca se sabe, tal vez tú y Alice son el uno para el otro".

"¡Su nombre es Bella!" Edward dijo en voz alta. Todas las cabezas en la sala se volvieron hacia él y él se volvió de un tono de rojo que podría rivalizar con el rubor habitual de Bella. Tosió conscientemente. "Quiero decir, a ella le gusta que le digan Bella. Bueno, ¿puedo retirarme?" preguntó a sus padres, sus palabras se agolpaba como en el aeropuerto.

Esme y Carlisle estaban boquiabiertos a su hijo normalmente imperturbable. Carlisle sacudió el estupor primero. "Sí, está bien, Edward".

Edward no necesita que le digan dos veces. Él se levantó de la mesa y desapareció prácticamente antes de que ella pudiera parpadear.

"Si no le conociera mejor, pensaría que estaba drogado", dijo Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ha estado actuando muy extraño ya desde el aeropuerto".Se mordió por un momento antes de comenzar a reírse para sus adentros. "Oye, ¿crees que está poseído?" -le preguntó a nadie en particular."¿Cómo de espeluznante sería si su cabeza comenzara a girar en torno a él como a la chica de El exorcista?"

Carlisle le sonrió a su hijo mayor. "Sí, bueno, creo que tendríamos problemas más grandes que Edward este poseído si su cabeza puede girar en un círculo completo".

La conversación se desvaneció en un segundo plano. Durante todo este tiempo, Bella había sido ella misma lo que era consolador excepto con el hecho de que Edward tenia que ser un imbécil, pero obviamente este no era su comportamiento habitual.

Fue un par de horas después que Bella se excuso con su familia recién descubierta y se retiró a la soledad de su habitación. Ella se deslizó en el cuarto de baño compartido, abriendo la puerta poco a poco por si alguien más estaba allí, y estaba a punto de correr el agua en el fregadero cuando oyó ruidos procedentes de la habitación de Edward.

Edward y Jasper estaban hablando y uno de ellos estaba perezosamente rasgueando una guitarra. Bella podía ver las primeras notas de Nothing Else Matters de Metallica siendo arrancados.

"Hombre", era la voz de Jasper audible a través de la puerta. "Tu prima es un poco caliente".

El rasgueo se detuvo momentáneamente y Bella podía jurar que oyó a Edward mofarse, pero podría haber sido su imaginación. El rasgueo empezo de nuevo.

"Creo que voy a invitarla a salir", continuó Jasper.

A pesar de sí misma, el corazón de Bella se aceleró en una mezcla de euforia y nerviosismo. No sabía cómo se sentía acerca de eso. Nunca se había dado cuenta realmente de los chicos en su escuela en Phoenix y que habían regresado de ese sentimiento. Esto era nuevo.

Pero a la declaración de Jasper, quien estaba tocando la guitarra, obviamente, pasó la mano a través de ella más o menos como lo hizo un ruido que suena muy discordante. "¿Qué?" La voz de Edward preguntó, con tono duro e incrédulidad.

_¿Qué demonios?_ Bella pensaba.

"¿Qué?" Jasper preguntó, sonando confundido.

Esta vez, Bella estaba segura de que Edward se mofo y el rasgueo volvió, pero en vez de la melodía suave, que había estado tocando, ahora estaba tocando un mucho más rápido, como enojado. "No me digas que has estado escuchando lo que su mamá dice sobre el destino y toda la mentira esa."

Voz de Jasper era un poco a la defensiva cuando hablo. "Yo no dije que iba a pedirle que se case conmigo .Ella es hermosa, -. De acuerdo contigo -. Tiene dieciocho años de edad ¿No crees que a ella le gustaría un tipo apuesto como yo para llevarla a cabo? "

"'Guapo'", se burló Edward. "Mira, lo que sea. No es mi problema", dijo, aunque se podía oír la irritación en su voz.

"Edward, sólo tienes que escupirlo ya", dijo Jasper, evidentemente exasperado con su amigo.

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"¿Tu tienes un problema conmigo preguntandote por Ali- Bella?" Preguntó Jasper.

"¿Por qué tengo un problema?" Edward rompió.

En ese momento Bella se retiró del cuarto de baño, sintiéndose mal por escuchar.

Ella no tenía ni idea de cuál era el problema de Edward. Tal vez pensó que no era lo suficientemente buena para su mejor amigo. De cualquier manera, Bella decidió que si Jasper la invitaba a salir, ella iba a aceptar. Después de todo, él era atractivo y parecía agradable.

Lo mejor de todo, nadie pensaba que eran parientes de sangre y no podía lastimar a nadie.

¿Cierto?

* * *

* _The Jerry Springer Show_ es un programa conocido por mostrar historias de personas reales pero extrañas, historias semejantes a las que se ven en las telenovelas: infidelidad, engaños y, a veces, violencia. Cada episodio tiene un propósito para que participe la gente involucrada y discuta. El tema de un show puede variar de "¿Quién es el padre?" hasta "El hijo que conoce a su madre".

El programa es conocido por atraer gente grotesca o ridícula. Peleas entre los panelistas en el escenario son normales y se transformaron en la marca del show.

Jerry Springer, el anfitrión, ha aparecido muchas veces afuera del show, como en la película Scary Movie, y otras producciones.

En el cuarto episodio de la décima temporada de la serie de dibujos animados Los Simpson "La casita del horror IX" La familia Simpson y Kang aparecen en The Jerry Springer Show

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes... Tratare de actualizar lo mas que pueda...**


End file.
